


Where's my mind?

by dontbecruelx



Series: Something Very Bad [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Guilt, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleeping Together, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: “I don’t want you to go.” Kakashi’s voice was soft and kind. Naruto finally got the courage to move and walked over to his bed before planting himself at Kakashi’s feet. “I’m sorry.” Naruto breathed.“Me too.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Something Very Bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603924
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Where's my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> dhjhbhskhshshs i just have a weakness for Naruto cheating with Kakashi.
> 
> I was originally intending to write these as stand alone works but as of now this is a multichapter work under a different name. I'll be leaving these up to read but if anyone is interested the updates will be continuing [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333942/chapters/53349676) from now on. Sorry for any confusion. Thanks for looking!

After that night, surprisingly things went back to normal, at least that’s what they both thought. Kakashi decided it would be best to keep his distance and Naruto buried himself in his work to try todistract himself from the guilt he was feeling. He was going home even less now and everyone was noticing. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he was avoiding something and it was making everyone worry. Naruto knew this, but he did nothing. Just kept working as hard as he could so that no one could complain. He made sure to see the kids as much as he could, but he’d unintentionally been avoiding Hinata. Or maybe it was intentional, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He didn’t want to bring any of it up to Kakashi, not that he ever had the chance, anyway. But so much had happened in such a short period of time. He hadn’t even seen his old Sensei’s face before that night, yet within moments Kakashi had pulled his mask away from his face to kiss him. When he woke up the next morning on the couch he’d tried to remember what he looked like in that moment, but with only the stars lighting the sky, he could barely see him. He woke up to his concerned wife, wondering why he was behaving so strangely throughout breakfast, but he tried to brush it off and act like nothing had happened, which was surprisingly easy. The guilt he felt when he woke up lasted but a few moments before he was wondering when he’d be able to see Kakashi again and before long he was kissing his daughter on the head and leaving for the day. 

He hated to admit it, but he wanted to see him again. He tried to push it down for days, spending all of his time in the office and taking any paperwork or task he could to distract himself from the ache inside of him. He’d started jerking off more, which was something he very rarely did in the past, he’d lock himself up after dark and think about that night, think about Kakashi’s hands tracing his skin and shudder at the thought. It was wrong. It was so wrong but… he wanted it again more than anything. His sex drive was non-existent before. Now he craved his touch. He craved him.

He longed for the next time they’d get to be alone together but it always seemed impossible. Something would always get in the way, not that he was particularly seeking it out. In the past, there had been a lot of times when Naruto would stay to train with Kakashi after hours, but now that was all history. He didn’t know what he wanted or needed. He was confused and now felt more alone than he had in a long time. After a few weeks, he began to wonder if it really was just a mistake, if Kakashi was just tired that night and lost his composure, whether he regretted it and didn’t want to touch him anymore. 

Maybe he regretted it too, he didn’t know.

Kakashi was conflicted. He wanted more than anything to kick Shikamaru out of the office and bend Naruto over his desk. But he knew it wasn’t right. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking such things. So he pushed them down and didn’t go to see the Hokage unless he was called upon. He tried to push it out of his head. He did something wrong; he knew that well enough. But why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? Why did he want to do those things again? Why did he want to do even worse to him? So many nights he’d stopped himself from going to Naruto’s office. So many nights he’d spent lying awake wondering if he’d done something that would truly damage his future. But he wanted to see that pretty face again. Wanted to hear those sweet moans and feel him come apart beneath him.

He tried to maintain distance, but that only seemed to make things worse. Naruto appeared withdrawn, and his mind was always elsewhere during his work. Luckily, they hadn’t had any major missions or it could have gotten dangerous. He was tired and lonely. Nights felt so much worse now than they had before. He wanted Kakashi. He’d lie in bed at night with his face buried in the pillow, wondering when or if he’d ever get to experience that again, even though his loving wife was sleeping soundly at his side.

Naruto was growing more and more impatient and confused. He thought he liked women. Why was he so caught up on the thought of this man? Why did he want his praise? He snapped one day and Shikamaru told him to take a break. He decided on a whim to summon Kakashi to spar with him. Kakashi put up a fight at first, but Naruto persisted until he agreed. He wasn’t thinking straight. They went to the same clearing in the woods, walking silently, and Kakashi knew something wasn’t right. He should have said no. They both knew they shouldn’t be alone together, but they did it anyway.

They were sparring and when he lost and was pushed to the ground with Kakashi towering over him, only inches away from his face, pinning him down by both hands with a kunai to his throat. His cheeks flushed pink, he was so close he could feel Kakashi’s breath on his face through his mask and it was obvious he was smiling behind it.

“I win.” He spoke calmly, as always. It made Naruto’s stomach turn. He kicked out from underneath him but Kakashi held him there for a second longer.

“Don’t touch me!” He growled out, kicking harder until Kakashi let him go. He got to his feet and sprinted away as fast as he could, hearing Kakashi sigh as he made his way through the trees and back to the village.

“You asked me here.” Kakashi said to himself before slumping against a tree.

Why was his heart beating so fast? It made him sick. He didn’t care. He shouldn’t care. Truthfully, he’d done this as a test. And he failed. He was flustered by Kakashi and craved his touch. That much he knew now. He felt so guilty. So sick and tired and like the worst husband in the world. But he couldn’t stop his thoughts. What would have happened if he didn’t run away? He stormed back into the office and sunk into his chair before delving back into his paperwork.

“That was a quick break.” Shikamaru commented.

He spent the rest of the day there. That was when he decided he would not get hung up on this anymore. It was just a stupid mistake between the two of them. It wouldn’t happen again. He told himself over and over that he didn’t care. That he didn’t want him. Didn’t need him. That he was normal and he liked women and he loved his wife. _He loved his wife._

One night he couldn’t sleep. Usually he’d pass out on his desk with no problem, but no amount of work would tire him out enough. Nothing could calm his thoughts. His final thread of patience snapped and before he knew what he was doing, he was outside of Kakashi’s bedroom window.

Kakashi was reading when he looked out of his window and almost jumped out of bed.

“What are you doing here? You scared me.” Kakashi spoke calmly, but he really wasn’t expecting to see Naruto perched on his open window ledge at God knows what time of night.  “I came to see you.” Naruto spoke, letting himself into the bedroom without permission.  “Okay...” Kakashi put his book down and sat upright.  Naruto ignored him and kicked off his shoes before removing his jacket and putting it at the bottom of the bed. 

“What are you doing?”  He didn’t take his eyes away from the ground, fumbling with his shirt and trying to keep himself calm so he didn’t say something stupid. Something he’d regret more than what’d already happened.  “I came to talk.” Naruto started.  “This isn’t a good idea.” Kakashi spoke dryly.  Naruto didn’t look up. He couldn’t look him in the eyes. If he did, he’d want more. He’d seek validation in those eyes.

“Listen, about that time…” He went to step closer, but Kakashi threw his hands up in surrender.  “We can just forget about it.” He didn’t want to say that, but it just came out. _He didn’t want to forget about it._ “I don’t regret it.” Naruto’s words were gentle now.  “I wanted to stay away, so I didn’t hurt anybody. But I… I just can’t, you know?”  Kakashi paid close attention to everything he was saying. Naruto’s cheeks were heating up and his heart wouldn’t slow down no matter how much he tried to remain calm.  “If you want me to leave, just tell me.” Naruto scratched the back of his head. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to come here, after all. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Kakashi’s voice was soft and kind.  Naruto finally got the courage to move and walked over to his bed before planting himself at Kakashi’s feet.  “I’m sorry.” Naruto breathed. 

“Me too.” 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Naruto felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t believe what he was saying. He had a wife and children at home but still, he was here, sitting at the foot of a man’s bed and asking permission to stay the night.  “You want to?” Kakashi looked up at him, his thick lashes and sleepy eyes making him look even more gorgeous than usual.  “Yeah.” Naruto spoke before getting up and undressing down to his boxers and t-shirt. 

“I want to be with you.” He repeated. He couldn’t believe what he was saying, the words were coming out on their own but there was no doubt in his heart that this was what he wanted tonight. 

“Come here.” Kakashi extended his arm. Naruto paused for a second. His heart thumping hard in his chest. He was in Kakashi’s room. In Kakashi’s bedroom. Another man’s bedroom. Naruto took his hand and got into bed with him, before long he was curled up next to him, resting his head on his chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Kakashi’s hand lingered in the air before he settled it on Naruto’s back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. They both let out a sigh in unison. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered again.  “It’s okay.” Naruto confessed before burying his head into his shirt to hide his embarrassment.  “I’m here.” Kakashi breathed, bringing his hand up to lightly stroke Naruto’s hair before pulling down his mask once more and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.  “Okay.” Naruto let his eyes fall closed as he settled into the man’s touch. It felt so right. Like this was where he belonged. He drifted to sleep in no time with Kakashi stroking his hair soothingly. The man let out a long sigh before pulling the blankets over the two of them and slowly, he let himself doze off as well. They both slept peacefully together, Naruto didn’t move from his spot on Kakashi’s chest all night and it was the first time in a long time that the man had slept through the night uninterrupted. So much so that he was late and sprinted into the office, dishevelled and looking guilty as sin in front of Shikamaru.

“Let’s begin for the day.” Naruto spoke with a smile as he sat at his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Part 3 is already done, it just needs editing. Comments appreciated. Go easy on me ;;


End file.
